


Curse of the Dragon

by EggEmperor



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggEmperor/pseuds/EggEmperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A routine stop on an island in the New World half of the Grand line, becomes a mission for Nico Robin and a reluctant Luffy as she learns that a man on the island may know something about truth of the Lost History that has become her life's mission. A Story World Origin fic. Two-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Progenitor

**Okay, yeah haven’t written anything in a while. My life’s been shit to be honest, it’s going to get better hopefully. I’m moving soon, so I’ll be out of this nightmare within a few weeks.**

**Now that we’ve got that angst out of the way. This story is just your basic two shot. I doubt that I’ll expand on it – at least not in the foreseeable future. Oda’s still got a very long way to go on One Piece, so this has no basis in reality. It’s just my version of an origin story for the One Piece world, which came out of a discussion with a friend. I’ll admit that I have very little experience with the series beyond intermittent watching of 4 Kids bastardization of the series. So the little characterization that I do on the main characters will likely be off or heavily flanderized.**

**Note: Great-grandfather is awkward to say and keep repeating. After the first instance, I will drop the Great, and simply use grandfather (the man’s son, the actual grandfather is dead and has no bearing on the story, so it really doesn’t make any matter) as such this is still the same person.**

**Curse of the Dragon**

**A One Piece Fanfic**

By Egg Emperor

**Chapter 1: _The Progenitor_**

_– This is a Tale of the Seas of Old_

_A Story once lost now will be told._

_What once was forgotten_

_Must now be relearned_

_And Tempest tossed wretched, back the pages must turn._

_On words of love, intrigue, and treachery’s cruel brand_

_Of how Hate born of Love once devoured this Land –_

 

**11:43 AM – Port Melvilli, Shimura Island “Isle of ancient lore” – Grand Line-New world.**

**_Shimura was one of the oldest populated islands that existed. According to legend it had inhabitants before the formation of the calm belts or the Grand Line itself. It was a place of myths and stories, where old salts gathered when they could advance no further along the Grand Line. Home to fishing, whaling, retired pirates and sailors of all sorts, stories whispered along its pubs and streets like the fogs and mists so commonly brought by the Autumn winds. It is these tales – rather the rumor of one in particular – that have drawn a certain historian and her reluctant captain to maze of the old quarter._**

               “Robin, how long is this going to take? I’m getting hungry”, whined a comically emaciated young man.

               Nico Robin sighed at the lack of resilience of her supposedly indestructible captain. Not that this was any surprise, not only could Luffy eat like a pack of sea kings, he was both easily bored and mostly uninterested in anything that wasn’t food, battle or treasure, in that order. For all his power it was somewhat easy to forget that this aspirant for the Throne of the Ocean was barely a man.

               “It will take as long as it takes to find Rowen the Keeper, and ask him about the stories he supposedly knows.” The calm beauty replied.

               “Besides Luffy; Sanji, Usopp and Chopper won’t be back from the market with the food for a while. Nami’s likely looking for charts and maps and Zorro’s … well who knows what he’s up to.”

               “Something more exciting than this probably…And what’s so important that you have to find this Rowon guy?” The captain said stretching his arms above his trademark hat.

               “It’s Rowen; and he’s supposedly one of the oldest inhabitants of this island, he’s called a great story teller. Rumor is that he knows every story, legend and myth that has ever come to shore here…”

               “So why are we looking for an old story teller?”

               She looked around at the islanders as the passed by on their daily business, before grabbing Luffy’s shoulder and pulling him close.

               “What..eh? Robin!”

               “Sush… not so loud.” The dark haired beauty whispered.

               Looking around again she continued, her voice barely audible even right in Luffy’s ear. “The rumors say that knows stories about the **Truth** of the world… the lost history of the black century, how our world came to be the way it is.”

               “You mean what’s on those ploony things that you can read?” the hatted man asked, rather loudly to his companion’s chagrin.

               Grimacing at his volume, Robin pulled him into a nearby alley.

               “NOT SO LOUD!” she whispered harshly.

               “And yes, he’s supposed to know the forgotten history or at least tales of it. The secrets that I’ve been searching for my entire life, my mother’s work, a clue to completing it even. It won’t be done before Rio is translated, but this would be nearly as close, if it’s true what they say.”

               Returning her voice to normal volume, she turned releasing her captain.

               “And that’s why we have to find Rowen.”

               “Are you looking for Rowen the Keeper?” a voice called out. Robin and Luffy started, finding themselves facing a bespectacled man perhaps a handful younger than Robin. His light eyes seemed a knowing, piercing blue behind the large rounded frames.

               Brushing his honey colored hair out of his face he continued,” I’m afraid if you are, you just missed him, he was sent to sea a few days ago.” He said with a sad smile his eyes softening.

               Luffy gave a slight wince.

               “When will he be back?” Robin asked with slight desperation in her voice. She didn’t know long she could convince Luffy and the rest of the crew to stay on the island.

               Luffy, realizing that Robin had either never heard the phrase, or had missed it in her rush, turned to the historian.

               “Robin…” he started softly only to be interrupted by the other man.

               “I’m sorry miss, he’s never coming back unfortunately. My great-grandfather died three days ago.”  He replied his smile sullen.

               Robin’s mien went from shocked to anger as she slammed her fist into an nearby wall.

               “Damn it!” she raged.

               “Why does this always happen?” shouted heaping more abuse upon the wall.

               “What did you want from my grandfather, if you don’t mind my asking?” The young man asked of the pair once Robin had a minute to get ahold of herself.

               Composing herself, Robin gave a measured response. “We’d heard that as one of the oldest and wisest people on this island, a place where legends and stories gather, that he’d heard nearly every one there was; even some that others might not know.”

               “Well he was that”, the young man laughed, eyes shining as he likely recalled some memory of his grandfather.

               “They called him the Keeper, first because he was the keeper of the lighthouse for nearly 50 years. And people kept calling him that because of all the stories and tales he learned and kept. After 127 years, he very well knew most of the tales the sea has ever told, or at least the ones that came to shore here.” He smiled.

               “You said, you were after something that others might not know, right?” The blond cocked his head.

               Robin, looked slightly nervous…

               “Well…uh… Yes something like that.” She responded trying to not let on they were after information, or at least a legend that could get them killed for just mentioning it.

               “Well, I don’t know all the things he knew by a longshot, sadly, but the man did practically raise me. If it’s really that important to you, then, if you could be a little more specific about what you’re looking for I could tell you if it’s something I’ve heard from him.”

               For Robin the, chance that the wise keeper’s great-grandson might know what she was after was just too much of an opportunity not to take a gamble on. He didn’t look like a fighter either, which meant in the event that he tried to report them they could always incapacitate him and make their escape.

               Steeling her gaze and hardening he features, she faced him with purpose and spoke in a calm low voice. 

               “We, seek the **Truth** of this world, why it is the way it is.”

               A look of shock fleetingly passed the blonde’s features, before being replaced with steel indifference, his eyes once again sharp.

               “The **Truth** hun… that’s a very difficult question, isn’t it? It’s very hard to get the truth of anything from a legend or tall tale, Miss…”

               “Robin, Nico Robin, and my glassed eyed friend here,” she pointed to Luffy whose narcolepsy or disinterest, had taken over, leaving him sleeping on his feet.

“Is Monkey D. Luffy.” She finished as Luffy finally seem to shake off being groggy and began to pay attention again.

It was brief and Robin nearly missed, but she saw a slight look of … something, perhaps surprise or maybe interest, fleetingly flash across the blonde’s face at the mention of Luffy’s name. Before she could more then begin to decide whether this would end up in disaster, her thoughts were interrupted as the other man spoke.

“ **D.**... well…” the blue eyed youth broke off seeming to be contemplating or perhaps appraising the two in front of him. His fingers moving to grasp his face and elbow against the wall in a pensive gesture. Eyes focusing sharply as a decision was made.

“Well, as I was saying Miss Robin, the truth is very subjective, there are many truths, depending of a person’s point of view, finding an absolute truth, isn’t possible is it?”

Robin appeared down cast, and was about turn away…

“But if I’m to be honest, I might know something that might interest you. To tell you the **Truth**. Would you and your companion - Mr. Luffy is it? - mind accompanying me to my house. It’s nearly lunch time, and I haven’t eaten yet today. We can see if I know anything of value to you over a meal.”

At the mention of food, Luffy perked up, his stomach growling. “Whoa, that’s great, you’re going to give us Lunch?” Robin shot the man a look that made him think he may have made a mistake in offering food.

Stretching out his hand, the blond remarked. “My name’s Alder by the way.” Robin took his hand and shook it. Realizing that she may finally at least have answers, especially if she was correct about the double meaning to Adler’s words.

“Well, we best be off then, it’s a bit of a walk. I actually don’t live in town.” Alder turned.

“If it’s food, then just lead the way.” The black haired pirate captain laughed happily.

The young man began to walk back down the street. 

The pirate captain and historian following close behind.

_____________________    §    _____________________

 

               **12: 13 – Outside Port Melvilli**

               It had taken them only a few minutes to leave the old quarter at the heart of the island’s only city, and a few more to leave Melvilli behind entirely.  The trio walked on a dirt path in the grassy plains and hills of the islands. Robin and Luffy could see it proceeded through a small forest.  Earlier right as they left the hills above the port, they could see a long thin cape that jutted out into the ocean. At the end was a great stone tower and a few buildings attached to it. It must have been the Lighthouse that Rowen was keeper of in his younger years, the guessed that it was there they were headed.

               “Alder, do you live in the Lighthouse?” Robin asked as they began to enter the small wood.

               “Yeah I do, my family has for several generations now.”

               “Does that mean you’re the keeper?” Luffy half yawned, the warm summer air just begged for napping under the shade.

               “No, it’s just where I live,” the blond shook his head, hand fixing his glasses which slid down his nose at the action.

               “The lighthouse doesn’t have a keeper, my grandfather was the last one. The beacon hasn’t been lit in decades.”

               “Why? Surely with a port as big as Melvilli, you’d need a lighthouse.” Robin remarked as they walked through the dappled shade.

               Alder snorted, his glasses slipping again.

               “Melvilli is a port in name only, I’m sure you noticed when you came in, that despite its size there are very few ships at dock.”

               “I did think was odd…” Robin half stated, hand in a thinking gesture.

               “The city used to be bigger and had more people long before I was born. Most of the small towns elsewhere on the island are barely populated these days and the logging village up on the mountain and the mining town at its base have been abandoned going on 40 years now. The whole island is dying really.” The sky-eyed man remarked bitterly.

               “Why? This seems like a fairly nice place. A lot of the islands we’ve visited have been a lot scarier.” Luffy said off handedly.

               “That’s what made this island so popular at the beginning, the climate and the lack of monsters.” Their guide began.

               “It’s large, has all four seasons unlike many in the Grand Line, all which are mild….” Wiping summer sweat from his brow as they began to leave the shade of the forest towards the cape, he continued.

               “Shimura is, give or take ~1/7th of the way into the second half of the Grand Line, the New World. It was for the longest time the furthest “civilized island” the “end” of the explored section of the Grand Line and the New World. Past us, there was nothing, just dangerous, deadly wilderness. Any and all outposts, Marine or otherwise, as well as the smaller neighboring islands got their supplies via the cargo ships that came to berth here.”

               “And that was pretty much it, no one, at least no one who wasn’t crazy or had a death wish … or both, traveled much farther than this island. There were stories of Raftel and the other islands in between it, but no one really ever came back and most people wrote those tales off as just saltwater stories.

“Then about a hundred years ago, John D. Silver – a ruthless pirate and the Gol. D Roger of his age - became the first person to really explore those islands.  And as the Marines followed him and his crew in pursuit, the islands further and further in were developed, more people came to the New World, and soon Shimura was just another stop on the route.

 “Eventually with the larger Marine presence, many of the larger islands near Shimura – which were plagued by dangerous beasts that were too much for a single outpost unit – were tamed and colonized.”

After that, they replaced Shimura as the jumping off point. Finally in the end it just got marginalized.”

               “That’s kind of sad…” the wanna be king remarked.

               “But it’s also the way of life and progress.” Robin amended as they reached the end of the cape and the doorstep of the light.

               Alder opened the door and the trio stepped into the keeper’s house. Made of dark and earthy wood, the inside was festooned with all manner of charts and drawings upon the walls. Books and all manner of maritime equipment and tools occupied the shelves in the entry and living space. Heavy rugs dotted the floors.

“Sorry about the mess, I haven’t really had much time or motivation to clean since grandfather died.” The bespectacled man admitted sheepishly.

               “Do you live alone all the way out here Alder; you said your grandfather raised you?” Robin inquired as she looked at the various items upon the shelves.

               “Yeah, it’s just me now. My dad died when I was little, and my mother passed when I was born. My grandfather, my real grandfather, Gramps’ son died when my dad was little. Both lost at sea, it’s sort of a family curse really, Sparrows can never go to sea they say. Been that way for generations, Gramps’ brother, his father and his father’s father and many before them all met watery graves.”

               “Jeeze and I though just not being able to swim was bad….” Luffy muttered, his stomach suddenly growling.

               Alder laughed. “I’ll get lunch ready”

 

_____________________    §    _____________________

 

**1:03 PM – Sparrow’s Light**

               As it turned out Alder very much regretted offering food to one Monkey D. Luffy.

               The man in question let out a very large belch, holding his now distended stomach and stated simply. “Man I’m stuffed, that was Goood!”

               Alder sincerely hoped it was, since he would now have to shop for groceries again this week.

               Robin set their perturbed host an apologetic look.

Sighing, Alder rose from the table cup in hand, motioning for his fellows to follow he entered the hall and open a door to what could pass for a study or living room. Alder sat down in an old carved chair, and picked up a cup of tea taking a sip before he spoke and waiting for Robin and Luffy to seat themselves.

               Eyes turning to sharp steel behind his glasses, he spoke.

               “Miss Robin, to be clear, the **Truth** you are asking for. You wish to know the history of the world, specifically that of the Black Century. The lost time 800 years ago and the world before that time which is not in any historical record. The events that occurred centuries ago, which so changed our world; that the powers that be will do anything, at any cost to prevent the knowledge of it or the time before from being known. Correct?”

               Robin couldn’t help but drop her jaw, it was all she could do to avoid her eyes rolling out of her head, in a mixture of shock, fear and anticipation.

               “Yes, that is what I’m after, what I was going to ask of your grandfather. The rumors said that he knew a story about what happened.”

               The blonde then continued… “I know the story of what happened, or rather a myth or legend passed through my family from parent to child since those times about what happened. My grandfather told it to me as a child. I have no idea beyond the word of my ancestors that this is true.”

               “Will you please tell me?” Robin knew she sounded a bit desperate.

               Alder sighed, removing his glasses and pinching his brow, brushing the bridge of his nose.

               Affixing them once again, he replied, “Normally I wouldn’t this story is really to never leave the family, at least while the world is the way it is.”

“My grandfather impressed that it was never to leave my lips, except unto my own blood. To do so otherwise would put my life and existence of the story itself in jeopardy.”

               “But… because of him…” he pointed to a clueless and startled Luffy.

               “Because of who he is, I will tell you.”

“Eh, me? But what do I have anything to do with it?” the clueless young man asked.

“Everything my friend, you’re part of this story as much as I…” The blonde broke off.

“As you know it all happened centuries ago…

 

_____________________    §    _____________________

 

_Long ago… The world was far different that it is today. There was far more land. Huge masses, called continents covered nearly a third of the globe, unlike now where less than a tenth is land. In the north of the world lay the smallest known of these continents, it sat above a sea that parted if from the second largest, which was the ancient cradle of civilization. Further it was attached in the east to the largest, a realm of deserts, steeps and inhospitable mountains. This small northern landmass was home to ancient kingdoms and countries, whose rulers though bound by blood fought vicious battles for domination over each other and their small corner of the world._

_But then it came to pass that an explorer from one of these nations sailed west, and did so for many month, but what found was neither endless ocean nor world edge chasm, but a new land. Two new continents populated by easily dominated peoples and filled with treasures, and territory that would give prosperity._

_Soon began a race and then battles between those kingdoms of the northern land to conquer this New World before the others. Wars broke out as each fought with the others. With but one exception._

_Off the north-western tip of this land, lay two large islands, home to several realms bound together under a single crown._

_This was Albion, the nation of purity and green plains, of forests deep and moors wide. Separated from the main land of the north by a sea, it was sheltered from the winds of conquest that whipped up conflict. Further because off her island nature she possessed a great many ships and a Navy renowned. And the Kingdom was at peace at least for a century._

_Soon the other countries realized that Albion needed not the land of the New World itself, its navy and cargo fleet could make more than enough gold for her just transporting goods between the old and new worlds. And as more and more ships joined these ever growing armadas, the main land kingdoms began to fear that Albion’s navy could be used in a decisive conquest against them and their holdings in the new lands._

_They plotted to undo her by building their own ships and depriving the land of shipping and further by sponsoring piracy against the many crossed flag of the island nation. And further they schemed against Her Grace, The Queen._

_She was the embodiment of purity of beauty and goodness, young Queen Erzabeth. Her flaming hair shown like holy brand, the molten locks spun like silk, fell from her crown in waves against her white robes making a vision of an unspolt goddess. A grace whose heart refused singular dedication in favor of all of her subjects. Their happiness and joy was hers, as too was their sorrow and pain._

_And so it was then after one too many of her precious people fell victim the scourges of the sea her enemies sent against her that the government of Albion retaliated, with pirates of their own. Privateers they were called, merciless dark lords of the sea._

_And among their number was an extraordinary man. A pirate’s pirate, cold and cruel in pursuit of vengeance and plunder, and yet bearing a heart and mind of warmth, romantic and set upon discovery and adventure. All feared him, this man in red, violet and black, his ebony curls and piercing eyes of ice, which never warmed upon a single soul. He was called as beautiful as he was dangerous; this gentleman of a demon. A man of contradictions and complexity that one can scarcely imagine._

_His name, was Sir Francis D. Drake._

_____________________    §    _____________________

 

“Wait… D..? Like me and Ace, Roger and that bastard Black Beard?” Luffy asked confused.

“Exactly my friend, exactly.” Alder replied.

               Robin couldn’t help but wonder where this story, fantastic as it sounded was going. It did fit some of the things she knew, about a country being destroyed. Maybe this Albion was that country.

 

_____________________    §    _____________________

**Well that finishes Part One. Part Two will be out Either Tomorrow (If I’m feeling it) or Sometime in the next few days, if I run into trouble.**

**Let me know in a review what you think of it. Criticism as long as it’s constructive is welcomed.**

**This is Johannes, The Egg Emperor signing off. Next time. The Curse of the Dragon Chapter 2:** _Ten-Thousand Trillion Tears_


	2. Ten-Thousand Trillion Tears

**Well this is the last chapter with this short little ficlet, I have to admit that it became a little more detailed than I intended. Which sort of breaks the “illusion” that this is simply a tale passed down through the ages. I apologize for that. Part is simply my fault for turning this from a one-shot into a two. I was so exhausted when I finished the first “half” I couldn’t finish, the rest. But I wanted so badly to publish something that I just broke it up. That actually tends to be a bad habit of mine.**

**Curse of the Dragon**

**A One Piece Fanfic**

By Egg Emperor

**Chapter 2: _Ten-Thousand Trillion Tears_**

_– I will cry you a river,_

_I will cry you a sea_

_I will cry an endless Ocean_

_To bring you back to me –_

****

               “Now as I was saying,” Alder continued.

_____________________    §    _____________________

 

               _Drake, was the pirate that all feared. He was ruthless in his pursuit of any enemy to Albion’s crown. He plundered the merchant ships of the Continent, massacred their hired pirates and crews of their navies, sending them plunging to the briny deep. His thirst for adventure played into the hands of his queen and for her he conquered many lands and brought back many treasures and secrets of the past from all over the world._

_He gathered together many of Albion’s privateers and even independent pirates under his banner and will, such was his charisma and bravery. They – highwaymen of the high seas who would soon as sell their own mothers, than profess loyalty to anything save gold – were unflinchingly supportive of him, loved him even. That was the kind of man he was, one who could foster honor among thieves._

_Unfortunately, such loyalty was not afforded to him by the proper sailors of the Albion’s marine. He and his kin were the scum off a boot of their lowest cabin boy. The admiralty, long ruled not by merit but by noble houses, were particularly disdainful of Her Grace’s choice to employ men like Drake. It was a shameful state that the Queen trusted and employed these thieves and ruffians, as if the Royal Navy could not protect the Nation on its own. Further the rise of men like Drake posed a threat politically to nobility whose stations in the military of Albion and in even the affairs of its crown, might be disrupted should one begin to curry favor._

_It was in the spring that Grand Admiral Scott hatched a plan to marginalize the privateers and their work once and for all. He would send his nephew, the newly minted Rear Admiral Wallace Rayleigh, to attack a large convoy under the banner of Aquitaine – the country to first explore the new world and to reap the most land and riches – who’s maritime strength was second to only Albion herself. The convoy was carrying dignitaries as well as the Aquitanian Fleet Admiral, making it a perfect target. Its destruction would be an unprecedented military victory and the political boon from it would be incredible. His nephew would be a national hero, he could use his clout to disband and arrest those lowly, ignoble privateers. The ranks of the aristocracy would praise him for his genius victory, and with his then immense favor in the court he could move to have his nephew, hero of the country, marry the Queen._

_A few weeks later the center of the Albion’s rear fleet left her shores, 8 ships of the Line, 12 smaller frigates and the Queen Marie, the triple mast flagship of the forward fleet – borrowed for the attack because the Britannia was being repaired, or according to some because the spoiled brat didn’t like his own command. The twenty-one highly armed vessels sailed to encounter the convoy, which while nearly twice their number were lightly armed at best. In theory it would be shooting at a flock of sitting duck._

_Unfortunately for the rear fleet, they were in reality sailing for their doom, with a moron at the helm. Rear Admiral Rayleigh was like many a military officer, an unfortunate product of the reality of mingling of nobility and politics, having received his commission through birth and relation to high ranking military and not merit. He was however perhaps the most extreme case of nepotism yet displayed. Having graduated the naval academy in his early twenties he was given the commission of his own ship, with barely any experience, and but a few years later he was Rear Admiral never having entered actual combat. Further he was perhaps the worst kind of aristocrat there was, the kind who believed that just breathing the same air as him was the greatest privilege. His belief in his superiority was so great that those that contradicted him often ended up stripped of rank and subject to some odious torture. He was in simple terms a spoiled brat._

_So when reports came in that there were far more ships in the convoy – many heavily armed – than their battle plan suggested, the commander did nothing, save order to begin the attack. Whether he was so absorbed that he believed the reports incorrect because they disadvantaged him or he was arrogant enough to think he could challenge the reported armada, none know._

_As it would be, the Aquitanian Fleet Admiral was to oversee several see trials and battle maneuvers for the Aquitanian forward fleet. The Forward Admiral decided to simply take his fleet to meet his superior and the convoy. It was this mass of ships Rayleigh attacked, 90 vessels including the convoy, most of them armed to the teeth._

_It was a massacre, 8 ships were sunk within minutes, including Queen Marie. The rest pursued as they attempted to flee. It would have been the end for all of them, but for largess of coincidence._

_It was then on the horizon towards which they fled, appeared over twenty pirate ships. A privateer fleet headed by the Ebony Queen, the ship of Francis Drake. They were returning from an exploration of tropical islands to the south and the fleeing fleet happened into their path._

_Drake seeing the flags of the ships under attack directed his toward them. After a few tense minutes the remains of the battle group managed to reach the privateers. Absorbing them into his own numbers Drake took command of what was left of the fleet, placing his first mate and second in command, Jackson Sparrow in charge of them on the largest of the remaining line ships._

_____________________    §    _____________________

 

               “Wait? Sparrow…” The young pirate captain, cocked his head, trying process the rest of his thought, while his companion looked on rather murderously, angry at his interruption.

               Though the now she had time to think, Robin had to wonder where this ridiculous story was going. Sure Albion could be the vanished nation that some of the ancient stones mentioned. And the rear admiral sounds a lot like a World Noble. But beyond that fact, she was beginning to suspect that this was ultimately a wild goose chase she dragged Luffy on.

               “Isn’t that your last name too? Does that mean that that Jackson guys is?” Luffy finished.

               “Yes, he is my ancestor and the one this story comes from.” Alder replied.

               “He bore witness to what happened, and his words have been passed down for generations over the centuries.”

               “Wow…” the leader of the straw hats whisper.

               Even Robin could admit that if it were true, such a story, preserved that way would be remarkable.

               “Well, I think I was at the meeting of the two fleets …” Alder commented, sipping his tea before resuming.

_____________________    §    _____________________

 

               _The combined fleet under the flags of Albion and the dread Jolly Roger, turned to face the advancing Aquitanian armada. And under the command of Drake and Sparrow they managed to rout their enemy. Not only did the ferocity of the combined Navy/Pirate fleet force the armada break off and return to Aquitanian water the also sunk several ships as well, turning what was a maritime disaster into a battle of near acceptable losses._

_Admiral Rayleigh was killed when a cannon ball struck the long boat he commandeered in attempt to flee the battle. In light of his actions he was posthumously stripped of rank, his family’s name ruined in light of his cowardice. His uncle Admiral Scott, who thought up the whole fiasco, was publically humiliated and disgraced, rumor had it that he would in short order be forced into retirement._

_As for Drake, he was hailed as a national hero, much to the distaste of many in the aristocracy, who saw such accolades as only for someone of breeding and nobility – privately many believed that things like bravery and heroism was something that only highborn people were capable of, as such it wasn’t that they were denying the common rabble honor, it was the rabble was incapable of things like honor or valor._

_So one can imagine the uproar among the courtiers when Queen Erzabeth express that she wanted to meet this intriguing man. Their disdain was shortly surpassed when she declared that she would knight him for his service to the Land._

_It was on the day of that meeting, as the dark lord of the seas stood before the throne that everything changed._

_The Queen, her robes white, flaming hair flowing like molten gold sat upon her throne waiting for the common man’s hero to arrive before her._

_She expected a grizzled man of the sea, far older than her, a man made harsh by his profession._

_Her expectations were harshly defied._

_As the doors opened and he entered to stand before her – another man who followed remaining just inside the doors – she couldn’t help the errant and improper thought that before her was the most handsome man she had ever seen._

_He walked with purpose and grace, his shoulders broad and squared, back and head held high. He couldn’t be more than a handful of seasons here elder she mused._

_Clad in black leather – both in breach and a jacket - over a sharp vest of black, indigos and crimsons, a ruffled and pressed white shirt and cravat were exposed at his neck. Long boots and gloves made of the same black material all which shined polished to a gleam._

_His black hair gleamed like coal satin waves falling around his ears to a length in back._

_As she caught gaze his icy blue eyes widened, with some emotion, perhaps several she could not tell they were so quick. She only had time to think they were lovely before he kneeled and spoke._

_____________________    §    _____________________

 

_He assumed that she would be like any noble he had ever met. Inbreed and thick, haughty and full of that sickening superiority, that made people think they were gods among men. Superficial beauty, which withered as soon as you were near enough to get a look at the conceit on their faces._

_His assumptions were drastically shattered._

_As he walked in he kept his head high and shoulders back. He would show that he was not one would submit authority with no worth._

_That was gone the moment he locked eyes with her._

_She was gorgeous, hair like the sun with a simply silver diadem her only crown. He white robes shone with silver and white embroidery of roses, which were just barely there. But it was her eyes, clear as water, a small smile upon her face. The sincerity of her gaze was beyond anything he had experienced._

_She … was different, different from every noble he had ever, different from every girl. He had laid with many a woman in his short life, felt the pulls of lust. But this was completely different, he would submit, by God he would do anything if only she would continue to look at him with the slightest interest._

_He dropped to his knee and swept off his hat, the red feather swaying at the action._

_Meeting her warm gaze again, he spoke, words flowing before he knew them._

_____________________    §    _____________________

_He kneeled, removing his cover with a flourish, pressing it to his chest._

_His voice was rich and clear, it wasn’t deep but had a cool strength to it. She was mesmerized by it._

_“My Queen, tis and honor and I unworthy, to be in your presence. Please forgive any insults I may injure for I was unprepared for thy request of my attendance before you. Never in my most fanciful visions, have I thought that I – a man beneath common – would appear in the court of Our Grace.”_

_His speech was incredibly eloquent for someone ‘beneath common’ as he described, she thought. It could even be characterized as a rather archaic, the queen mused as he continued._

_“If thou have a request of me, any such task or deed that be it a boon to you and our land, if for so you have called me ‘ere. I will gladly attend to it, even if my life be forfeit at such a success.”_

_She responded if only to stop his depreciation of his worth._

_____________________    §    _____________________

 

_Her voice was clarion, a chorus of bells and song of the Philomena, most grand of the birds. Ethereal, yet real, warm and sweet._

_“If the is a request I must ask, it is for you to stop speaking in such a ridiculous manner, I am not so far removed from my people as to speak a tongue centuries old.”_

_“Forgive me my Grace, I didn’t mean to offend you.” He responded head flinching lower._

_She began to descend from her throne, coming to stop before him, speaking all the while._

_“Please dear hero of our land, Savior of Albion, raise you head, you need not keep such formality with me. I may rule this fair land, but you have saved it. You in acts of courage and fortitude saved many men and ships, further Albion stands today because of your actions. Aquitania would not have stopped her ships had they sunk our own. The Admirals’ folly would have brought the armada and more to our shores and doomed us; either to subjugation or slaughter. So please dear man who the people call hero, raise you head._

_And so he followed her command, turning up, his face hopeful and icy eyes bright. She couldn’t help but compare the hope – and perhaps joy? – Upon his face to that of a young dog seeking approval. It brought redness to her mien and shortly thereafter, companion to her embarrassment upon his on visage._

_“I have summoned you her to honor your heroism as well as to meet the man who saved my kingdom from disaster.”_

_Breaking eye contact she motioned to a page waiting in the wing – the only other soul beside the guards and Drake’s companion in the room._

_Swiftly and with purpose he moved towards his queen carrying a pillow bearing a long thin blade. Kneeling before her side, aloft did he present it._

_It was at this, from the corner of his eye, that Drake realized what was going on and could not help but utter protest._

_“Your Grace, you cannot mean to… a man of my position, birth and occupation, elevated to nobility… I … I am beneath the beggars, a criminal who is saved the stocks and gallows by decree in these times of uncertainty. I would be the same were I not protected.”_

_“Silence, and still your tongue.” She responded, not unkindly, her voice sweet and merely admonishing._

_“It is not for you, but I to decide your worthiness. Such power is invested by Grace in me alone as Queen of the Land.”_

_Picking up the blade she brought it down upon his left shoulder; moving over his head towards the right “In recognition of your bravery and service to the Land of Albion, to her Crown, and to its People, I Queen Erzabeth Mariea Todur of the United Kingdoms of Albion, knight you as Sir Francis D. Drake, and bestow upon you title of Hero of The Kingdom. May you live long and continue to serve Us in our need.” She lifted the blade and placed back on the pillow, the page leaving with it._

_“Now Sir Drake, rise.”_

_The young man did so fixing her lake blue eyes with his glacier ones. Bending down he kissed her outstretched hand._

_“I will serve you in any way my Queen, till the day I perish so I may repay this honor.”_

_____________________    §    _____________________

 

_And that was it, how it should have ended. Sir Drake would have returned to the sea to fight the enemies of Albion and to explore the world for its secrets on the order of his Queen. Queen Erzabeth would return to her throne and rule till the end of her days._

_That’s what should have happened. But not what occurred. After a few more victories and discoveries in the following months, the Queen began to require Drake to give her by plays of the battles and lands. Reports and figures – for Her Majesty realized that the time would come soon that battle would be upon her Kingdom, the other nations were becoming restless, and she was ill-educated in the ways world especially those of war. Soon Drake as her favorite became her personal weapon and warrior, answerable only to her._

_And somewhere along that way, something happened. The Heart that loved all found it could still do so, even while cherishing one above the rest. And the frozen eyes that looked upon none with warmth realized that they could keep their steel edge if the defrosted but for one. Love, true and strong bloomed. A love as pure as the sky and as deep as the sea._

_It became a despised secret among the well to do in the court that, not only did the Queen have a lover, but he was but a common rat in the vestment of an aristocrat. And many shuddered to think, should this horrid union bear fruit, they the pure in breed would be force to kneel before one whose blood was half sludge._

_As time passed by, many with clout tried unsuccessful to persuade Her Grace off the privateer hero. They tried many things to sway her, horrid rumors abounded that the man was unfaithful, having may women upon his times at sea. But they misjudged their Queen and her love. Because of his position and the way of his work, certain things were expected of him, she knew that and didn’t begrudge him. For she knew that he hated having commit to such acts. And for she knew that although those girls might have Francis’ body; his heart and spirit belong to her and her alone. That was enough for her. The flesh while pleasing, was frail and mortal given time it would wither. The heart and soul meanwhile were eternal, and only hers._

_After some years of failed attempts to sway the monarch, most simply gave up and decided that perhaps, the situation was not so un-livable. Regardless – of their assent or disapproval – they knew that there was nothing that could change the Queen’s mind. There and then the most distant noble’s lamented the loss of purity; while those who had come to know the young Knight in the intervening four years slowly came around._

_But not all were so accepting or resigned to the situation. Some thought that the Queen had long since lost sight of her position. And since she would not see reason, she should be replaced with one who would. Chief among these was Count Scott, the disgraced former admiral who was retired shortly after Drake weaseled his way into the court. The Count decided that it was the Queen’s feminine fragility that made her vulnerable to the vile treachery of that criminal rat. Albion would need a strong ruler, a man, not vulnerable to weakness of the flesh and heart. And Scott believed he was just such a man._

_And so a quiet circle of treachery was born, one which would spell disaster for the Kingdom and the world. Connections were made, treason abounded, other countries given information and knowledge in exchange for might in a bid for power._

_____________________    §    _____________________

Luffy yawned. He was tired, the afternoon had worn on and the setting of the sun was imminent.

Alder had taken a break to fix a small dinner which they were just about to eat.

And through it all Robin sat, disjointed and confused. She had no idea how this all connected together, if it was true at all to begin with. The idea of a coup in Albion, if it once existed was intriguing if only because it could explain the origin of the world nobles and the story of a lost country. But how did the geography of the world change? And what was so dangerous about an 800 year old coup that they would kill to keep it secret?

‘You do have to remember, this **is** only a story, and it might not cover everything. It would be insane if it did. Further, something could have simply been exaggerated to myth like portions over the years.”

And so the three sat down and ate.

And the tale continued.

 

_____________________    §    _____________________

 

_It was in the spring of the sixth year that it happened. The event that would set the world’s doom in motion._

_The Queen was with child._

_As she looked out over a balcony of her palace and unto the city below and the green pastures lit by the moon beyond, Erzabeth placed her hand upon the small swell of her belly. Her child, hers and Francis’, she smiled._

_And the future ruler of this land, she had decided. She had waited long enough, and though she knew Francis would object at first, she would not let this child be a bastard. She would give birth in the winter, and Francis was due back in the summer, it would be then._

_Then that she would propose and wed him. He, her dashing and brave love, would be her Prince._

_Turning with a sigh moved back into her chambers, to set about combing her hair for the night._

_It would be scandalous, there might even be some revolt, Francis was a – being a Knight – a noble and thus she could legally marry him; but he was not of noble birth and his position among the aristocracy as just one step above common. Though she did not care, many would. It would be a difficult few years, perhaps a difficult rest of her reign._

_And then there was the issue of Francis’ first love. Though it broke her heart to take him away from the Sea, she knew that he would never return to the Ocean with her and their child in the balance, even if she ordered it so._

_She only hoped that Francis would make it back, just one more time._

_Undenounced to the Queen a handmaiden had fed information to those plotting to rebel, and now the end would soon be neigh. Their plan set into motion._

_____________________    §    _____________________

 

               Alder stopped. His pause noticed by his companions. He stood to light a few oil lamps in the twilight lit room.

               “I thought, it best to make sure we have a little light here.” The blond chuckled.

               Sitting back down he removed his glasses and rubbed his temple.

               Robin was a bit concerned, he seemed anxious for some reason.

               Luffy, was barely awake in the next chair.

               “This next part is the last of it, and… well…”

               “Well what?” Robin asked raising a brow.

               “Remember when I told you how all my relatives died at sea?”

               Luffy perked up, Robin merely nodded.

               “The truth is… we … we Sparrows really are cursed.”

               “Whah?” the straw hatted man exclaimed.

               “Really, like a Devil fruit curse or something?”

               “So you weren’t being metaphorical.” Robin stated

               The blond shock his head. “Yeah or something is right, and no I wasn’t.”

               “We cannot go to sea, the ocean loathes us, and becomes a death trap for us. Storms and disasters appear from nowhere in an attempt to claim us. Most can get lucky and escape a few times, if they get to land fast enough. But do it too many times, like my father. Well you’re ten fathoms deep on the road to Hell.”

               “How did that happen? I’ve never heard of such a thing.” The historian asked.

               “It’s from my part in this story or my family’s, really my ancestor’s. Our secret and lasting shame…” he broke off his voice halting.

               Robin had an inkling where this might be going… and it wasn’t good.

_____________________    §    _____________________

 

_It was midsummer, Drake only had a few more weeks at sea before he would return home to his love. His White Queen he though lovingly, brushing the railing of his ship, years ago rechristened after his Aimee. He would have been home earlier but Jack had convinced him to hit up another convoy on the way back._

_He had no idea that this day would soon turn into a nightmare from which he would never awake._

_It was supposed to be a simple inspection, a few frigates would check the manifest of the gold and plunder he was carrying and make sure nothing contraband was being smuggled into Albion._

_The first inkling that something was wrong was when he entered the Captain’s quarters of the main frigate and found not the captain but that fat bastard of a Count sitting behind the desk. The former blowhard admiral who blamed the failure of his own crackpot scheme on him._

_The second was his first mate’s pistol against the back of his head. Third and up would be sword points of others against his sides._

_“What is this?” he asked, tone icy._

_“What are you doing Jack?”_

_“Trying to survive Drake, ‘cording to his excellency here. The Queen’s going to ask you to marry her, that didn’t sit well with him. Doesn’t sit well with me either.”_

_“She… what…” his mind was rattled._

_“Why?” he tried to turn, but his head was roughly fixed, hat falling._

_“I’ve got guppies on three islands, Drake.” The man started “I’ve need to keep them fed. Those‘re my kids. If you leave and the fleet breaks, we’ll never get the hauls we used to.”_

_“This way, with you all locked up. I get the fleet and my kids get to eat.”_

_“Mr. Sparrow, lets finish this little discussion outside shall we?” The count hefted himself out of the chair, the boards creaking under his bulk._

_“Ya ‘erd him! Move it!”_

_Drake was roughly thrust forward and out the door._

_The Count following, crushing the fallen hat under foot._

 

_____________________    §    _____________________

 

_The crew of Navy sailors were on deck along with members of his own crew as Drake was paraded out at gun point._

_He could see the rest of his crew on the White Queen. It seems that all had turned traitor against him. Or if any had stayed loyal they were detained._

_Jack Sparrow smiled to himself. How easy it had been to turn the crew of not just the White Queen but the whole fleet against the captain. All he had to do was get them to think when Drake married the Queen – with seas already having become peaceful of late – the Queen would abolish the privateer charters and the once again illegal pirates would lose their protection and most of their profits. He had no idea if that was true. But it sounded good and it made him prime to command the fleet._

_Drake struggled against the binds the sailors had placed around him._

_“Jack, you bastard! You’re making a huge mistake! You can’t trust that bloated bastard, he cares only about blood. Whatever he promised you, it’s a lie.”_

_“I doubt that.”_

_The Count would soon prove any trust was indeed misplaced._

_“Men move, the pirate Francis Drake to the side and prepare the firing squad.”_

_The eyes of all Pirates widened._

_“Firing squad!? You said he was going to be imprisoned!” Jack whirled to face the Count._

_“I lied… I’m afraid that, that filthy rat is right for once. As a rat yourself, I have no requirement nor intention to honor any deal with you.”_

_“In fact of this moment I am revoking the Privateer charter and placing all members of the White Queen under arrest.”_

_The click of hundreds of flintlocks pointed to the pirate’s ship, backed up his point._

_An icy laugh rang out. Drake’s body was heaving with bitter laughter, tied as he was against the rail._

_“You decree isn’t worth shit, the Queen created the charter and only she can revoke it, further how are you going to explain my death? Unless you kill everyone here word will get out. She’ll have your head.”_

_It was the Count’s turn to laugh. It was a sickening sound._

_“I’m afraid you’re wrong on both accounts, filth. I can revoke the charter and I just did. And well the Queen will never find out. For the same reason I can arrest you all. The Queen whom you contaminated beyond all salvation, has been disposed of. Along with your foul spawn which had been growing inside her.”_

_A defining silence followed as aghast mouths and struck minds process those words._

_‘The Queen’s dead!?’_

_‘Scott had the Queen killed!’_

_‘She was with child!?’_

_‘Drake’s child, the Captain’s child!?’_

_‘His child, the Queen… My God what have I done?’_

_The silence was broken by an inhuman scream, a roar blacked with hate. Ropes strained, railing cracked, under the superhuman effort driven by deepest rage._

_“YOU BASTARD! I’ll KILL YOU!” Drake strained and tore attempting to free himself so he could rip out the Count’s throat._

_“ **I’ll KILL YOU!** ”_

_“I’m afraid you will die first, trash. And once you are out of the way I will go back to Albion to take my position as Lord Sovereign, the capital will be falling under the armies of Aquitania and Gallaicia, in a few days. Then Albion will be a principality that will be ruled by pure and untainted blood.”_

_He had sold not only his captain, but the Queen and his entire country._

_Jack Sparrow fell to his knees, his breath gone as the firing squad of eight marines cocked their rifles._

_Shaking with rage, Drake screamed for all to hear._

_“You will all pay. Jack, and the rest of you. And you.” He fixed his eyes boiling with hate on the Count._

_“If I have to drag myself back from Hell, if that’s what it takes! I will make you pay.”_

_There was a deafening bang, a crack like thunder._

_Jack wept into his hands._

_____________________    §    _____________________

 

_A day later a water sodden body washed up on an island. Bleeding from five wounds and barely able to keep breathing, Sir Francis D. Drake dragged his nearly dead body up a few feet higher on the sand._

_He didn’t want to die. Ezrabeth and their child may be gone. But he couldn’t rest peacefully knowing those traitors were still alive. He wanted to live, he wanted his revenge. To make them… the world … this wretched world that betrayed them pay. He wanted power. He wanted to live. He wanted revenge._

_As he took his last breath, he called out to anything anyone who would give him his revenge._

_The Darkness answered. It gave him life, it gave him strength, and it gave him the power to achieve his revenge._

_____________________    §    _____________________

 

_He awoke on the beach, he didn’t hurt anymore. He got up, his rage barely contained, his joy also at the prospect of his vengeance being so close. He walked towards the water … He was cold, his chest ached, like something was missing… a void. He supposed that was what happened when you lost your soul._

_Black blood dripped from his wounds. It splattered the sand and the earth. In its wake, things grew. Twisted looking plants, leaching off the darkness that stained his blood that was a part of his very being._

_He came to the shore._

_He spoke. His voice like icy death, frozen steel against blazing rock. Hate, rage, anger, pain and sorrow, erupted in a cacophony of malice to be heard the world over._

_____________________    §    _____________________

 

_The White Queen and the frigates had set sail for Albion, so the Count could be invested as leader of the new Aquitanian principality. The men were tied tight. Jackson Sparrow was in the Brig to protect him from his crewmates._

_Count Scott was sampling wine in the Captain’s cabin when it happened._

_It was a roar, the glass shattered in his hand slicing._

_A voice echoed out, everyone everywhere heard it. Across the world it rang out. Malice, evil untold dripping from every word._

_“You all betrayed me. Every one of you. The entire world, has schemed to destroy the little happiness that I could make. You have taken everything from me. My love, my child, my life. My world. So now I will do the same. I will take everything from you all. Let the world which betrayed me perish.”_

 

_____________________    §    _____________________

 

_He walked out to the edge of the surf, where the sand met the sea._

_Placing the knife against his palm he slit it.  Allowing his cursed blood to begin pouring out._

_He squeezed his hand, the black liquid staining the sand and the water in which he stood._

_“Let my blood, black as the night poison the land and the sea. Let it be become a bane unto the world, fostering horror in the deep and the plains. A blight upon the Earth.”_

_Swiping away the moisture that gathered on his eyes at the thought of his love and their child, he let the tears fall into the waves._

_“Let each of my tears become an ocean to drown this world in sorrow. A flood only equaled by the blood of men it will shed.”_

_And it was done, the clouds gathered, the sea stained wine black. Storms appeared from nowhere, waves rose and fell. Wind fell and foul rushed across the face of creation._

_The ground across the world shook and the skies split with bolts of vengeance. Mountains sank, seas rose. Mountains of their own, walls of water miles high the swept across everything. The plains and hills sank into the deep, mountains became islands. The world drowned, the cursed blood raised innumerable horrors in both the seas and the remaining land. Hundreds of millions perished._

_But, some survived though and they built our world today. Today, the world changed by the curse, the Dragon’s curse._

_____________________    §    _____________________

 

               “And there you have it. The story of the world passed down unto my family for generations. The Curse of the Dragon.”

               “Is… that really what happened…?” Luffy asked his eyes blinkingly owlishly.

               “That means the devil fruits grew from his … blood.”

               “Well yes, at least according to the story.”

               “That’s creepy, in a way…” the black haired man stated.

               “And your family got cursed because Jack betrayed Drake?”

               “Yeah…” the blond looked down rubbing his head sheepishly.

               Robin had been quite… she didn’t know what to think… it was insane… utterly and completely insane. But… it was so insane, that it fit. The World the World Nobles… They wouldn’t want knowledge that they caused such a disaster with their scheming to get out…

               As they bid fare well to their host and began the journey back to town, one thing still bugged her. Shaking Alder’s hand as the left the door… she just couldn’t see it …

               “Why keep it a secret for so long…” she mused aloud.

               “It’s simple…” a quiet reply came.

               Luffy and Robin turned.

               “Francis D. Drake is still alive.”

               The straw hat pair’s eyes widened.

               “That island he washed up on … is Raftel.”

               Robin felt her heart skip a beat.

               “The Will of D., its Drakes cursed blood … calling to his descendants, drawing them to him.”

               “But you said the Queen was killed!” Luffy stuttered… perhaps dismayed about his connection in all this.

               “Yes she was, and her child by Drake died with her. But Drake laid with many women he did not love, both before the Queen, and after as part of his cover as a pirate in some cases. Some of those children survived. You Monkey D. Luffy are descended from one.”

               Luffy felt slightly weird about that.

               “Why would he be calling his descendants to him? What would that serve?” Robin spoke up.

               “As I said, it’s simple… The Will of D., Drake’s Will… Drake wanted to destroy the world… and yet here we are… People survived. He didn’t get his revenge. And he wants it. The Devil gave him immortality, at least until his revenge is complete, but losing his love and then his soul, has to have taken a toll on him. He’s calling his descendants to him, to give him his power and will…

               So they can finish what he started.”

               Silence pervaded the conclusion of that terrible revelation

               Robin and Luffy said their final good-byes and thank Alder for the meal. No mention was made of the story.

               And the two walked off into the night toward town. Each lost in thought … over the horrible truth, they had learned and what it meant for them … and the world.

_____________________    §    _____________________

**END**

**So what did you guys think? Drop me a review if you liked … or even hated it. I’m going to try to get going on finishing the next Silver Skies Chapter after I take a short break.**

**Johannes The Egg Emperor signing out.**

 

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I'm a little surprised about my current feelings towards this story. When it wrote it, it was mostly to get rid of a nagging idea that wouldn't leave me alone. After a year of trying to ignore it and getting nowhere, I finally gave in and metaphorically speaking, put pen to paper. To be honest I didn't like this story when I published it back on FF.net, nearly a year ago. I don't know, I've never been a huge One Piece fan - it is by far my least favorite of the so called "Big Three" - and at the time I was going through what was the end of a very stressful and tumultuous time in my life. As such I've never really had warm feelings for this small story. But, upon deciding to publish it here and going through it again to correct some errors - I know there are more I've missed - I've found that I really am quite fond of this little thing, honestly it might be some of my best work - whether that's good or not depends on your opinion of my writing.


End file.
